


The Drive Home

by LeviathanVIII (orphan_account)



Series: U. R. I. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Castiel Knows, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Episode: s10e07 Girls Girls Girls, Episode: s11e04 Baby, Impala, M/M, Sam Knows, Sharing a Bed, baby got really beat up, cas heals the boys, cas makes food for the boys, impala graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LeviathanVIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trip back to Lebanon KS from Eugene OR is over 24 hours, and Baby need some serious care after that last beating in order to get back to home 2.0</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drive Home

**Author's Note:**

> A study in second person presentation.

The starter is completely shot to hell. Thankfully you keep a hammer (among other tools) in your bag. You had to stop for gas, one of those seedy middle of friggin nowhere, doesn’t ask questions kind of gas station. While that is the Winchester default kind of gas station, with the bloody and broken baby currently hauling ass back to the bunker, that sort of gas station is kinda required… as are the back roads (pain in the ass that it can be).

Taking back roads with a beat up baby is nothing new, sadly. Cross country back roads good for speeding down the way are a hunter’s best friend… after alcohol… after sex… after sleep, not necessarily in that order.

Ya know what… back roads are more like coworkers, cause a hunters’ best friend has clearly already been taken.

With the state the last hunt left Baby in, the 24-hour trip back to home 2.0 was rather daunting. It wasn’t until you remembered that second inspection of the initial crime scene in the pictures, that you saw an immediate fix. You knew something was eerie about it, just didn’t know what… until you got there and saw all the dead and broken Chevy impalas hanging around. In hindsight it was rather useful, but still creepy as hell. That’s how baby got this far, a windshield jury rig job using one of said impalas, with some mounts and a few plastic bags, some duct tape and a few zip ties and she was ready for takeoff (You promised Baby that you’ll have the windshield properly mounted and set back at the bunker).

Sammy helped salvage what little was salvageable on the other impalas while you cleaned Baby up a bit and made her drivable. There wasn’t much left of any of them, aside from that one windshield. Again, weird. Then again, weird is relative in your business and you don’t feel particularly apt to look this gift horse in the mouth. You don’t get them all that often.

That said, being drivable wasn’t exactly meaning she was in great condition, and hotel Winchester wasn’t much defense against the weather in her battered state. You really don’t want to leave Baby to the elements either so, you buckled down for a straight drive.

You drove, then Sammy drove, then you drove, then Sammy drove, and you’ve only got a couple of hours left till you can crash in your wonderful bed in home 2.0 where you can fix home 1.0 aka the impala.

Sammy walks back from the “seedy middle of friggin nowhere, doesn’t ask questions kind of gas station,” with some trucker coffee and mandatory snacks. Hmm, home cooked meal will be good too, but bed first… Actually send Sammy off to Cas for healing, then crash before anyone notices that you’re gone. Good plans, road to hell and all that. More Aesop Fables crap.

Between a few random calls from Cas about what TV shows (to watch so that he can understand even more of your throwaway reference lines – his words, not yours), and really hoping that Sammy doesn’t have another weird dream… because HELL NO… it’s just another cross country drive, sans dirty diner and paying (or in Sam’s case, just screwing) the Piper. Man it’s been a while, for either of you.

You tried once last year, you really did… until it turned into whore demon deals and witches to boot (Winchester luck for you right there). After that, after talking Cole down from turning you into a damn demon again, you were too damn scared of killing someone… of emotions getting fucked with and the mark taking over… any form of intimacy just… you stopped trying, a quick fuck – or even an all-nighter – wasn’t worth someone’s life. And to be honest, as much as you’d like to… you’re not sure that some random “Piper” is in your repertoire these days.

No, the only girl for you is Baby, and sadly, that will probably be how you end up… married to your damn car, because everything… everyone else just doesn’t understand or ends up dying, (under your watch no less.)

You finish filling her up and take the proffered coffee from Sammy. You close the cap, then hit the starter with a hammer as Sammy twists the key on from the passenger side. You drop the hood, and settle for the last leg of the trip… after a short piss in the “horribly filthy, accessible only from the outside, seedy gas station bathroom.”

You have a solid plan of attack when you get home, of course you are just as well prepared to fail and succumb to double trouble doses of the damn puppy dog look from Sam and Cas. But one can always hope. You… you can always hope.

Sadly, there was no hope. Cas was waiting in the garage, Samuel, the traitor probably prayed ahead... or texted. Sam was out of Baby first.

“Thanks Cas!” Two fingers on the forehead, if only you could be so lucky.

“Of course, food is on the counter if you’re hungry.”

“Seriously?” A nod, Sammy quickly hugs Cas and you’re suddenly reminded of that chubby 12-year-old again. “No, really. Thanks Cas… and don’t let Dean escape, he promised.” Then Sam is gone, probably to eat and then crash. Meanwhile you haven’t moved from the driver’s seat, though your forehead is resting on the steering wheel now. You aren’t going to make this easy, because you are a stubborn ass. Still Cas gets in the passenger seat without a word, and stretches his right hand beyond your chin to cup your cheek and move your head so that you are looking at him, and you let him because the sensation of touch is so foreign by now that it’s nearly a shock to your system. And slowly, not automatically like with Sam, slowly you feel your cuts mending and the bloody bruises disappearing, and you close your eyes… what else are you going to do.

Cas drags it out, because he knows… there’s no way that he doesn’t know. But he also knows everything else, which is why he hasn’t said anything about it. Cas knows everything, he put you back together and gave you purpose after Hell, he dragged your soul from the darkest depths and has been with you if not in deed, then in thought ever since. Because he knows everything, and every time you remember that, it takes every goddamn wall that you’ve got to keep from needing to pretend you’ve got dust in your eye, (though at this point a shard of stray glass may be more likely).

“Dean?” You open your eyes, again for lack of better ideas. Cas’ face is closer than you expected, and yet not as close as you thought he’d be. Cas has learned so much. You know you are looking at him with tired eyes, you know you are staring, but you are so tired at this point that you don’t really care. But Cas made you food, so you should have that before you crash anywhere… Cas made you both food, because goddamnit Cas is taking care of you and your little brother when he should just be getting better himself (seems to be a bad habit that Cas picked up and again… gift horse… except this gift horse turned into your best friend), and he’s done so much for both of you and you will always owe him for that. You owe Cas so god damn much.

“Yeah?”

“Burgers?” And you could seriously kiss the angel, but you don’t. You never do, but Cas knows everything, he knows and he still thought you deserved to be saved… he still does. He and Sam did everything they could to save you, because they both think you are still worth something. Considering every bullshit drama point they’ve all put each other through, you think that fact is a god damn miracle.

“Awesome” You smile, as Cas pulls his had away as you move to get up.

Just like that the moment is over and you know, and Cas knows… and apparently Sammy knows, or thinks anyway.

You eat your burger as Cas eats his, complaining about not being able to tell if it tastes any good, though you reassure him that it tastes fanfuckingtastic (especially after the past few days).

“Thanks Cas,” It’s a meager thanks, but it’s all you have to give and it’s something that you haven’t given Castiel nearly enough of for as much as he’s done.

“Always” And you walk to your room with a ghost behind you, you get ready for bed with a ghost sitting on your bed already in your clothes, and you get into bed and your head hits the pillow.

“That’s still creepy Cas” You mutter as you have your eyes closed, yet you know that he is smiling.

“Get some sleep Dean” and the ghost knows and he holds you… that one’s new, but you don’t pull away… no you sink into the embrace and for a celestial beam of light with its own body, you’re pretty sure that, that is enough for the both of you. This is your something more, Sammy just didn’t know everything. But he will, at least the important stuff. You fall asleep knowing, and Cas knows, and Sam will know. Darkness aside, broken Baby aside, Cas knows, Cas followed you to your room as you turn in as he has for the previous week. He hasn’t said anything, but he knows, and you are home... That is enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked something or if you catch something off that needs fixing, if you like anywho.


End file.
